A New Perspective
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks gain a new perspective on life from the Five Princesses of the Other World.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ DragonballZ characters, names, and related indicia are not trademarks of mine. Actually, this disclaimer is not a trademark of mine, either! It's the standard disclaimer for all Harry Potter (which belongs to Warner Bros., not me) merchandise. 

_Author's Notes:_ This takes place a little after the Buu Saga. All the characters, such as Goten and Trunks, are a bit older now, so keep that in mind. So that also means that Bulla, not Bra like some people think, is around, not like she has any importance in the story. Gohan and Videl are newlyweds, and Goten and Trunks are preteens. No Pan yet.

* * *

At one time, there lived five men of extraordinary power. Their strength was legendary; the blood of a warrior race ran through their veins. These men were the last of their people. They protected their friends and family from all evil that proved a threat to the planet they lived on. These five men were known as super-saiyans: a title given to those saiyans who broke the limits and boundaries of their race's strength. With golden hair and piercing turquoise eyes, these men were the strongest in the entire universe, defeating every enemy that crossed their path. 

_Capsule Corporation, West City_

"Come on, Trunks! Do you want to be late?" called Bulma from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming!" replied the teenage boy. He slid down the banister and landed in front of his mother.

"I'm starving!" he said with enthusiasm. He could not wait for the picnic in the forest at his friend Goten's house.

"You're father and sister are waiting in the plane, now let's go," exclaimed Bulma.

They set off into the air, racing toward the mountains where the picnic was being held.

Somewhere in a forest

"Hey! What took you so long?" asked Goku, with a chicken leg in his hand.

"Some of us have other duties than just sitting around and pigging out," replied Vegeta harshly. Bulla and Bulma rolled out a blanket and the family of four sat down upon it and opened up their picnic basket.

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Krillin, with 18 trailing behind him and Marron skipping in front of her.

"Hey!" called Gohan, with Videl helping him with an over-sized picnic basket.

"Is that for me?" called Yamcha, along with Oolong and Puar.

"Probably brought more food for Goku!" called Master Roshi from a path leading into the clearing of the forest. Tien and Chiaotzu followed him.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said the deep voice of Piccolo, who landed beside the picnic site.

"Wow, the whole gang back together again," sighed Goku, looking around at the group of friends.

Everyone was busy rolling out blankets and opening picnic baskets. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sky was clear, the forest was green, and the sun shown brightly overhead. All the guests were in a cheerful mood, eating and laughing with one another, just like old times.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 watched Bulla and Marron play tag together. Goku and Goten were having a hot dog-eating contest, while being watched by the disapproving Vegeta and Piccolo. Tien, Trunks, and Yamcha watched Master Roshi juggle three peaches as Krillin laughed hysterically at his failure. Gohan and Videl were deep in conversation while Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu enjoyed their meaty hamburgers. Life was perfect at that moment. Everyone was happy and upbeat.

Goku was in the middle of his sixty-eight hot dog when an urgent voice interrupted his winning streak.

"Goku, Goku? Can you hear me?"

"Hey, King Kai!" greeted Goku. Everyone around him stopped to hear what they had to say.

"I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time," said King Kai in an apologetic tone.

"Nah, I'm just loosing to my son in a hot dog contest…" said Goku sadly as Goten ate away at his seventy- third hot dog.

"I have the Five Princesses here and they are requesting to see the legendary super-saiyans," said the voice.

"Well, once we're done, we'll come to the Other World to meet them, okay?" said Goku as he watched enviously at Goten's eighty-fifth hot dog.

"No, they need to see you now," said an annoyed King Kai.

"Fine, we're on our way," said Goku as he stood up and brushed grass off his body.

"Actually, they said they'll give you a lift!" King Kai replied. "Just give them a few seconds and they'll be there."

"Fine, we'll be waiting," said Goku, glad that the hot dog contest had been postponed.

Piccolo, whose ears allowed him a keen sense of hearing, had overheard the conversation between the Kai and Goku.

"Goku, I don't like this. It doesn't sound right," he whispered to Goku.

"We'll be fine," he said. "They probably just want to talk to us."

"Yeah, cucumber," sneered Vegeta. "Super-saiyans are so prestigious after all, they probably want our autographs. Try not to be jealous."

"I'm thankful that I'm not you," Piccolo retorted. "Anyway, Goku, just try to be careful."

"Thanks, I will."

A sudden wind picked up, making the trees sway from side to side.

"Here's our ride," Goku called to the others. "Be back in a while!"

Foodstuffs and fall leaves swirled around the group of people. They were surrounded by a whirlwind of rubble, and then suddenly, everything went black for the five men of legend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Goten could not open his eyes. All he could do at the moment was smell. It was a very sweet, fresh aroma. He felt the ground around him, which felt like healthy grass. Finally, his eyes were able to open. The sun shone brightly, almost blinding him. The grass was a deep shade of green, the sky was a soft blue and the clouds were a light and fluffy texture. Butterflies and bumblebees fluttered past and landed on the nearby flowers. Carnations, daisies, roses, and tulips were gathered in bunches throughout the landscape. Close by was a tree with scarlet, juicy apples. The sound of birds chirping filled the air, and Goten felt very calm. 

"This must be heaven. But last time I died, I went to the land of the Kais," he thought to himself. "Maybe I was not deemed worthy of that honour again?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. He sat up and grabbed an apple from the tree. Seeing the sparkling river nearby, he took a seat on the riverbank and sank his teeth into the fruit.

"I never said you could have my apples!" squealed a voice behind him.

Goten whipped around, ready to fight to the death for his delicious snack.

"But that's okay, I don't mind sharing," said the small girl sweetly. She grabbed an apple from the tree and sat next to him on the bank. Goten studied the girl as she took a bite from her fruit. Long, light brown hair hung like a curtain down her back. She wore a bright pink party dress, along with shiny, black shoes with small buckles. Along with this, she wore pink tights and a small, silver crown dazzled from the glare of the sun on top of her soft, silky hair. She looked like as if she was throwing a birthday party for herself!

"Isn't it a lovely view?" she asked Goten, her big, hazel eyes scanning the landscape.

Goten was so surprised that all he could manage to do was hold the apple in his hand. The girl giggled happily.

"You're an awfully quiet person!" she laughed, her rosy cheeks puffing out.

"Do you know where I am?" he questioned.

"You are in my Field of the Sapphire River," she explained to him.

This did not solve any mysteries for him. The girls bubbly laugh reached his ears again.

"I am Lo-san, the Lady of Innocence!" she said cheerfully.

"You don't look old enough to be a lady yet," he told her.

"Well, that is my title," she sighed.

"Why am I here?" asked Goten.

"To teach you, silly!" she chuckled.

Goten simply stared at the young girl.

"You know, this is a perfect paradise," she said softly. "At least, compared to your world, that is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Goten defensively.

"The universe is filled with evil," she said with a glazed look in her eyes. "Tell me, what is your definition of evil?"

"Uh, well, I've never really thought about the actual meaning. I suppose it's just another term for bad people, I guess," he replied.

"Evil is not just bad people," she said wistfully. "They are merely the cause of evil."

"Oh..." said Goten.

"Evil can describe bad people, however. Evil is the people who are wicked, harmful, and morally wrong. These corrupt creatures are the cause of pain, suffering, hate, and depression."

"Wow, that's a pretty good definition," agreed Goten.

"But if everyone were to join hands together, if they were to act as one, big, loving family, if people were to do kind things for each other, if they were to respect each other, then evil could be pushed out of the lives of everyone."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but not all people are willing to do that," he said to her. She continued on.

"You do not put faith in others, sir. Not all people are evil. Their wickedness can be reversed. Your father had done that to many people throughout his life. He defeats evil. Many people you know are your friends now because of your papa. He turned them into good-hearted souls."

"Like who?" asked Goten.

"The Namekian, Piccolo. The pair of friends, Tien and Chiaotzu. That Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. The bandit, Yamcha. The list goes on, my friend."

Goten looked down. It was hard to believe that these well-respected men were once evil. This girl seemed to speak of wisdom beyond her years.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"Oh, about seven-thousand years old," she smiled. Goten's eyes widened.

"Uh, that's cool..."

"There should be more people out there like your father. You just have to find them. You are alot like him, you know," she said, staring off into the depths of the river.

"Yeah, he's a pretty awesome dad."

"Kindness is very infectious, Goten," she explained. "Once one person starts to act compassionate, then everyone else will follow suit. Some may take more than a caring deed to convince to be kind, but in the end they can all be good. There is no such thing as pure evil, no matter what a person may say."

"Not even Kid Buu?" questioned Goten.

"No, he could have been good if anyone really tried. But no one was kind to him. He lead a rough life." she said sweetly.

"Wait a second, is this what you wanted to teach me?" demanded Goten. "To be nice?"

The girl's bubbly laugh echoed in the air again. A soft breeze blew through her hair.

"Just always keep my advice within your heart," she told him. "If you ever forget, this will help you remember."

She pulled off a small locket from around her neck.

"Take this," she said, offering the necklace to him. "This will help you to remember the importance of good, and the Lady of Innocence."

She smiled at him. He smiled back. He fingered the locket that he held in his hand. A little sapphire was encrusted within the heart-shaped necklace. The two of them sat upon the riverbank, eating their apples.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He was lying flat on his back, looking up at the night sky. It was black, and speckled with dull stars. As he unsteadily picked himself off of the ground, he noticed that he was standing on a walkway of dark stones. A low cloud of fog hung over the ground beside the walkway, and he noticed black trees hidden within the ominous fog. The tree had no leaves, simply bare sticks branching off from the tree trunk. Ahead of him, he noticed large, iron gates that loomed eerily above his head. The place was dark, wicked, and spooky.

"Welcome to the Gates of Time," whispered a voice.

"Who's there?" shouted Trunks, a little frightened.

"Behind you," said the voice softly.

Trunks turned his body slowly to find a woman staring at him. She looked no older than twenty, and her long, raven hair reached her hips. Her eyes were a deep navy, and she wore a long, flowing, black dress. The sleeves were like a peasant-top style, and a grey ribbon laced up the front of her attire. She wore black leather boots, and despite all of her rebellious clothes, she was extremely beautiful.

The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the trinket she held in her hand. It was a gold pocket watch, and she swung it slowly from side to side.

"Who are you?" asked Trunks in a mystified tone.

"I am Mayumi, the Time Keeper," she replied in a low, yet appealing, voice.

"Uh, could you by any chance tell me why I am here?" Trunks inquired.

"You have broken the natural conduct of the Universal Time Continuum...Trunks," she whispered angrily.

"I'm, uh, sorry?" Trunks said, very puzzled.

"Oh, I guess you do not know..." she said in a monotone voice. "Let me explain your crime."

Mayumi waved her free hand, while still swinging the watch. A bench appeared at her side, and she sat down, and she motioned for Trunks to do the same. He looked at the antique bench doubtfully, and also at the intimidating woman upon it. Anyhow, he sat down next to her.

"A little after Garlic Junior was defeated, and Kakarot came back to the Earth, a young man arrived and defeated Frieza with one single sweep of his sword. He warned Kakarot and his friends and family about the androids that were soon to come. They discovered that the boy had travelled all the way from a future time. A time where the androids had slaughtered the people that he was speaking to at that very moment. For the next three years, Kakarot and his fellow Z Warriors trained and prepared to meet the androids and destroy them before they took over the world. He also told Kakarot that he was soon to develop a fatal heart disease. He gave him a special medicine to help fight the disease when it came around. The boy trained with everyone and help defeat the androids, then travelled back to his own time to defeat the very androids who had taken over his time, within the future."

"That's a really cool story, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Trunks.

"That young boy was you," she said coolly.

Trunks was not quite sure how to react. How could his future self travel into his present time to warn everyone of the androids?

"So, how did I, I mean, future me, break the Universal Time Whatever?" asked Trunks, still very baffled.

"Well, no one had ever come to the future time to warn his friends about the androids," continued Mayumi. "That's why he went back in time to warn everyone that you now know. Do you follow me?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Do you believe in destiny, Trunks?"

"Well, sure, I guess..."

"The future Trunks disobeyed the destiny of the Earth."

"But, if he didn't go back in time, all my friends would be dead right now!" he argued.

"That was the point!" said Mayumi in a raised voice and her eyes flashing.

Trunks was taken aback by this change in attitude. However, he was prepared to debate her theory on Earth's destruction.

"Why do you say that?" he yelled at her.

"Because, I am the one who decides on each person's destiny."

Trunks was even more shocked at this new piece of information. This meant that she was the one who had decided upon Earth's destruction. She was the one that had sent all of those enemies that they had ever faced in all of their lives.

"But why do you send all of these villains to Earth, like Buu, or Baby?" he questioned.

"Why?" she said, her voice rising even more. "Because you and your friends slaughtered the androids!"

At this point, she hardly appeared to be able to sit down. She jumped up and faced Trunks as to be able to scream some more at him.

"I sent Buu, just to give you a hard time. In the end it all worked out, right? Well, he became your friend, right? Huh?" Her mystery and eerie calm were disintegrating at an alarming rate.

"I'm really sorry, Princess Mayumi!" said a frightened Trunks.

"You should be!" she bellowed. Suddenly, she calmed down.

"Is something wrong?" asked Trunks, looking at her as her features returned to normal.

"It's just that...no one has ever called me a princess before," she mumbled.

"Well, a-aren't you?" stuttered Trunks.

"I suppose I am," she said softly.

Trunks stared at the mysterious beauty. He carefully studied the surrounding landscape, which was very dreary and depressing. His conclusion was that this reflected her mood.

"So, how long have you been around?" he asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"Since the beginning of time."

"Uh, that's a long time."

"Yes, it is. No visitors, no company, just me here all alone. You are the first person I've seen in a long, long, time."

"Well, I'm glad to be here," said Trunks, trying to cheer her up.

"Trunks, I want you to know that everything you do, think, or say is part of your destiny. You were meant to be here with me right now. Everything is part of a plan, so never worry about what will happen, because that is the way it is meant to be. Accept whatever happens to you with grace. If you loose a fight, that was how it was meant to be. If your love leaves you, that is how it was meant to be. If a family member dies, that is how it is meant to be. But that does not mean you should stop trying! You can always have a rematch. You can always fight to keep your love. you can always, ahem, use the dragonballs to bring back a deceased one. Even though it tampers with destiny, the dragonballs were meant to be. That may not make sense, and rarely it ever does. Time is a strange thing to us all! Some think of it as a measurement of the period between events. Some think of it as an obstacle in becoming old. But time is a funny thing, and it is not something even a rocket scientist can understand. But time travel is something that tampers with destiny. If it has happened in the present time, then it is meant to be."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I am honored." said Trunks humbly.

"You're welcome. And by the way, it was meant for you to go back in time to save your friends. Just wanted to freak you out!" she smiled, the first smile that crossed her lips.

Trunks felt extremely relieved. He thought he was in deep trouble.

"This is where we part," whispered Mayumi. "Our parting...was meant to be."

Her figure disappeared into the mist surrounding the walkway. Trunks felt something heavy in his palm, and looked down to find a gold pocket watch in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Gohan sat up slowly, rubbing his aching head. As his vision was focusing, he looked around at the blurry landscape. As it became clearer, he noticed that he was in an incredibly massive library. Bookshelves were lined up side by side in neat rows that stretched across the room. As he looked out the glass windows, he could see a beautiful sunset, and the stars were slowly appearing, twinkling in the colored sky. He gazed above his head, and in the middle of the ceiling, there was a glass dome, which let the little light that there was into the building. Glancing around, he noticed two spiral staircases lead up to a second floor, which was also filled with wooden bookcases.

He crossed the room to a circular desk, which held four computers and other technical equipment, which he assumed were to check out books to people. Scattered throughout the room beside the rows of bookcases, he saw tables with four chairs to each table. On the tables were blue marble vases with blood red roses within them. Wondering what the second story looked like, Gohan climbed up a staircase. This was the same as the first story, except it was not as illuminated as the first, which had glass chandeliers. Gohan strode over to the balcony, and his eyes scanned the beautiful library. It was quiet, calm, and no other person was in here. He had a whole building of books all to himself.

"Good evening, Mr. Gohan," called a kind female voice from the bottom story. He looked down to see a woman in her late twenties looking back at him. As he traveled back down the staircase, the woman's features became more noticeable. Her dark red hair was tied into a tight bun, and her bangs hung into her eyes. She was wearing a forest green kimono, tied together with a gold obi. Her kimono was made of velvet, and her sandals also had a gold tinge to them. She wore black-framed glasses over her bright green eyes. Gohan thought she looked slightly Irish.

"Let me introduce myself," she said as her scarlet red lips moved smoothly. "I am Mai, the Goddess of Philosophy."

"It's nice to meet you, Princess Mai," replied Gohan. "Do you mind telling me where I am, and why I am here?"

"Ah, you like to ask questions! I like that," said her warm, smiling face. "You are in the Olive Branch Library, on the Planet Dyas. Do you know the story of the olive branch?"

"No, but I would like to know!" exclaimed Gohan. She laughed heartily.

"I think I like you! You are thirsty for knowledge," Mai told him. "The olive branch is a symbol of peace. It is often used when a group or party wants to send a peace offering to another group or party."

"That's very interesting," replied Gohan.

"I can tell you are a man who loves to learn. You can never get enough, and that is a very respectable quality in a being, whether they are human or not," she said.

"My mother wanted me to become a great scholar, even though I really prefer martial arts," Gohan said, his face reddening.

"Like an education, martial arts requires hours of training and diligent study," she replied warmly. "You are truly blessed to have a mother that cares deeply for your schooling."

"Thank you, I never really thought about it that way," said Gohan thoughtfully. "I always felt it was unfair, because while my friends were off on adventures, I was cooped up in my room with my books."

"Well, I doubt anyone could ever feel cooped up here," she said chuckling as her voice echoed throughout the hall.

"You have an amazing collection of references here," he complimented.

"My goal in life is to provide readers with the kind of material they need, whether it is for research or for pleasure."

"It's really wonderful," said Gohan.

Mai and Gohan started to stroll through the rows of bookcases, looking around.

"Knowledge is the very principal of civilization. No man could possibly live without any basic skill. It's quite sad, but did you know that 80 percent of what you learn in one day, you forget when you fall asleep that very night?" Mai explained.

"No way!" he said with surprise.

"Yes, it's true," she sighed. "It's quite a shame, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but is that why I'm here, to learn a little fun fact?" asked Gohan, slightly irritated.

"No! Of course not," said a frightened Mai.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Princess, but I kind of feel like I'm wasting my time on some far off planet," he said apologetically.

"It's quite all right, but it is always worth one's time if they learn something, no matter where you are or how you got there," she told him.

"Well, while we're on the subject, why am I here?"

"I wanted to tell you that you should become a scholar, Mr. Gohan," she said in a pleading tone.

Gohan looked at Mai with a shocked look in his eyes.

"But, why? I already told you I don't want to," Gohan said surprised.

"Sometimes, one must do what is best, not what they want. Becoming a scholar is what's best for you and your family, Mr. Gohan," she explained giving him one of her warm smiles.

"But I want to be able to fight, to be able to save and help people!" he said defensively.

"With your knowledge, you can help others. I know you desire power, but knowledge is power," she argued. "Do you understand me?"

Gohan simply stared at the woman's face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I cannot stand by and let your mind go to waste! It saddens me to see intelligent minds throw it all away!" she cried.

Is this what his mother had been trying to tell him for all these years? Mai's words touched him. She had turned on the light in his head. He understood the importance of her wisdom. He could use his knowledge to help people. Helping others was what he had always wanted to do all along, and he thought that the only way to do that was through fighting evil villains. Mai had shown him that.

"I will do what the princess asks me," he resolved.

Mai's face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, Mr. Gohan," she said, clapping her hands together. "You will not regret this decision, I promise you that!"

Gohan smiled at her, and she smiled back. In his mind, he made a silent oath to turn his own house into a great library, just like the Olive Branch Library.

"Before I forget, I have a gift for you!" exclaimed Mai as she scurried to one of the bookcases in the next row. She came back with a small, leather book in her hand.

"Just because you have chosen the path of knowledge, does not mean you can't tune your skills as a warrior," she said to him.

She handed the book to him, and Gohan read the cover title. It read: Special Techniques for the Martial Artist.

"Thank you!" he said as he looked up at her. But all that was left of her was a light breeze. She had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Vegeta blinked as he stood on the firm, ground. He tilted his head down and noticed he was standing on a circular fighting ring made of white stone. As he looked around him, he noticed he was standing in a massive stadium, almost like the World Martial Arts Tournament arena. He glanced above his head, and saw that this was an open-air stadium, letting the cool night breeze enter the structure. The crescent moon shone brightly overhead, and the stars glinted in the dark sky. Along with this brilliant light, stadium lights illuminated the building. There were two large entrances on both sides of the ring, and row after row of seats tapered up toward the top. No one was sitting in them, he was all alone.

"Ah, I see you're here," yelled a voice, echoing in throughout the arena. Vegeta spun around wildly, trying to find the sound's origin.

"Who's there?" Vegeta called back.

"It is I, Tanokai," answered the voice. Out of the shadows of the first entrance came a young teenager. She looked about twenty, and had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Upon her slim figure she wore armbands and kneepads of leather, and she wore a silver chest plate that sat on her blue bodysuit. At her side she carried two kodachis, or Japanese swords. On her arm she carried a silver shield, which was encrusted with blood-red rubies and deep blue sapphires. In the center of this shield, there was a large forest green emerald, and the other jewels circled the gem. She walked briskly toward him, and Vegeta stood at the ready, prepared to fight.

"Who are you?" question Vegeta, his voice strong.

"I told you! I am Tanokai," she said, slightly irritated.

"But you must have some title," argued Vegeta. "After all, you are a Princess of the Other World."

"True," she replied thoughtfully. "I am the Battle Mistress, if that answers your question."

"Yeah," Vegeta smirked. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"I want to fix that attitude of yours," she retorted.

"Oh sure, the Battle Mistress is concerned about my attitude!" laughed Vegeta. "If that all you're worried about, then I might as well leave."

Vegeta turned to go, but Tanokai cut him off.

"Listen, you think that your Saiyan race is the best, that you are the elite," she called.

"And that is a fact," said Vegeta. "They are the greatest race in the universe."

"Oh really?" she asked. "Then answer this: Where have they all gone?"

Vegeta looked down. He refused to answer that. Tanokai smiled triumphantly.

"They were killed. Wow! Sounds like they were really strong," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he bellowed.

"Let me tell you something!" she shouted back at him. "Believing that you are of an elitist race will lead to your downfall!"

"How dare you," whispered Vegeta. "How dare you disrespect my people."

"Let's sit down to talk," said Tanokai calmly. The two flew up to the rows of seats and sat down near one another.

"Listen to me," said Tanokai. "Do you know why the Saiyans were so powerful?"

"They were a warrior race," answered Vegeta haughtily. "Throughout centuries, the Saiyans trained hard and evolved into a first-class world."

"You fool," she said, shaking her head. Her ponytail swayed from side to side as she did this. "The Saiyans were blessed."

"What are you talking about, woman?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, centuries ago, the Saiyans were a peaceful people, farmers mostly," explained Tanokai. Vegeta thought he was going to throw up.

"Farmers?" he gagged.

"Yes, that's what I said!" she exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"You lie," he said arrogantly.

"Hush! I've been alive longer than you! I was there," she shouted.

"Fine, explain yourself," he replied angrily.

"A long time ago, there was a man named Jhedeta," she said. "Your ancestor."

"Humph!" snorted Vegeta.

"He was very sad that his planet was always under attack. He was the King of the planet, and his people were constantly massacred, and he had no weapons or armies to stop the assaults. All he wanted was to save his people, and so he begged me to give his people ultimate power."

"That's a nice little story," said Vegeta. "But why do I care?"

"You have him to thank for your power, so don't disrespect him!" she yelled.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Vegeta sneered.

"However, the power got to his head, and eventually, it destroyed him," she said gravely.

Vegeta looked down. So this was where the power of the Saiyans came from. He noticed a tear roll down Tanokai's cheek.

"The power consumed him," she continued. "He started to lead attacks on to other planets, and that is where your custom of conquering other worlds came from."

Vegeta felt crushed. The true power of the Saiyans came from an act of desperation?

"Why did you give him strength?" asked Vegeta in an upset tone. "You should have left him to die! You should not have let him grovel." He pounded his fist into the chair in front of him.

"I couldn't have ever done that," she said wistfully. Her eyes were clouded. "I loved Jhedeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened with surprise. Tears streamed down Tanokai's cheeks. This tough, courageous young woman was crying! She had loved him so much, it was written all over her face.

"I just want you to stop being so obsessed with increasing your power, understand? You are also my ancestor, for I was Jhedeta's wife. I want you to live your life! Don't waste it trying to become all-powerful! You have a family to take care of, so be a father and a husband, not a warrior."

Vegeta got up to leave. They flew back down to the center of the ring.

"This is for you," she said, handing him one of her kodachis. "This belonged to Jhedeta. I want you to have it."

Vegeta pulled it out of its black sheath. It was a sharp sword, and it's handle was speckled with sparkling emeralds.

"Now, it's time for you to be with your family," said Tanokai.

Vegeta felt the wind pick up around him, and he was swept into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

Goku opened his eyes quickly. He was surrounded by pearly white, fluffy clouds. The sky was a soft, carnation pink. This was all he could see. He must be in the air, for he was able to walk on the clouds, as though he was in an inflatable bouncing playpen. His shoes sank slightly into the "ground," and this gave him a slight uneasy feeling. However, if he were to fall, he could simply fly, if his powers were able to be put to use in this place. Goku had no idea if he was on another planet, or if he was still on Earth.

As he turned around to take in his surroundings, everything stayed the same. The only thing that stood out from the rest of the landscape was a white stone tower. It was small, yet it had a stone dome at the top and Roman columns that held up the ceiling. In the center of the tower was a floating object, but he couldn't make out what it was. He walked closer, and noticed it was a wand, floating in sparkling dust specks. It had a tip that looked slightly like a snowflake.

"Ah, welcome to the Sky Haven," said a mystical, female voice from nearby.

"Hello?" Goku called back.

A young maiden came out from behind one of the stone pillars, and stood facing him. She wore a long, flowing dress, made from baby blue silk, and a lavender sash hung around her waist. Upon her long, wavy blonde hair sat a silver tiara, which had one single diamond glinting in the center. Goku took notice of the princess's white, feathery wings, which were quite large. She looked about thirty, and she appeared almost as if she was glowing, as if her beauty were radiating off her pale skin.

"I am Anishi, the Heroine of Heroes," she said. Her voice was whimsical, almost as if she were singing in a choir. Whenever she spoke, her bright lavender eyes sparkled.

"I'm Goku," he replied.

"I know, and that is why I brought you here," she sang.

"Because my name is Goku?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

"Not quite," she said slowly. "I brought you here because I must speak to you."

"Okay, go ahead," he shrugged.

"First, I must express that only accomplished heroes are allowed in the Sky Haven," she exclaimed. "It is a great honor."

"Wow!" breathed Goku. "I feel special."

"Yes…" she said, surveying him with utmost doubt on her face.

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, snapping back to reality. "I must explain something to you. You are without a doubt a very powerful warrior. The duty of protecting your planet, as well as the universe, has fallen upon your shoulders. I know you have grasped this already."

"Of course, Princess," he said, nodding his head.

"You will address me as 'my lady,'" she demanded.

"Yes, my lady," he answered, faltering a little.

"Now then," she continued. "You have defeated many enemies, and tackled many foes. These have become obstacles that only you have been able to overcome."

"Sheesh, I didn't ever really think about it that way," he said, scratching his head.

"You have come to the aid of others when no one else was able to," she explained. "You are the protector of the innocent, and that is the quality that makes a man or woman into a true hero or heroine."

Goku listened to her melodic voice intently, keeping his eyes on her face at all times.

"However, you will not live forever, for you are only human," she said. "You must find an apprentice to carry on your spirit, to protect the Earth. You must acquire a student, and train him in the area of Martial Arts."

"Where am I going to find a student, my lady?"

"Do you remember the wish you made, as Kid Buu met his downfall in the Spirit Bomb?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "I wished for him to come back as a pure-hearted reincarnation."

"He is to be your prodigy."

"When will I meet him?" asked Goku excitedly.

"At the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament that will be held in four years time."

"And how long will I have to train him?"

"Perhaps seven years, it will all depend on Uub's progress," she said thoughtfully.

"Uub, is that his name?" asked Goku. "Hey!" he shouted, his eyes widening.

"Yes, I know that seven years is a long time, and that you will only see your family at monthly intervals, but…" she sighed.

"No, I mean that 'Uub' is 'Buu' spelled backwards!" exclaimed Goku happily.

Anishi sweat dropped again.

"Fool," she muttered under her breath.

"I'll do my best to protect Earth and train Uub!" Goku pledged.

"But what is always important to a true hero is the fact that he cares most about his family and friends."

Goku stared into her eyes, which stared back at him.

"I will always keep that in mind, my lady," he said, bowing.

"What have you learned, Goku?" asked the princess.

"I know now that I must train Uub, to ensure that Earth will always have a protector. Also, that I must always do my best to protect Earth, along with my family and my friends," said Goku proudly.

"And I think you have done that well throughout all the years of your life," smiled Anishi. Suddenly, she reached into her sash and pulled out a chain with a charm on the end.

"This is my gift to you," she said kindly. She handed the necklace to Goku, who examined it closely. The charm was the same shape as the tip of the magical wand that floated in the stone structure. It was made from crystal, and the chain was of silver.

"I only offer this gift to the greatest of heroes," warned Anishi. "So take good care of it. Let it serve as a reminder of your courage, your bravery, and your good heart."

"I will, my lady," promised Goku.

"This is where I leave you," Anishi sang. "I wish you the best of luck while in training."

"Thank you," he replied.

A cloud rose up from underneath the majestic princess's feet. It swallowed her up, and she disappeared from sight. Goku noticed that a cloud was also rising from beneath him, and the landscape grew more and more misty…


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Perspective**

By Mayumi Takanashi

* * *

The five super-saiyans stood in a circle on the fresh grass on the picnic site, slightly dizzy after their return journey back to Earth. All their friends and family rushed toward them with worried looks on their faces and shouts of greetings. Hugs were exchanged, and this all was happening so fast.

"So how was it?" asked Piccolo. "Are any of you injured?"

"No, we're fine," Goku answered.

"I met with someone who was really nice," Gohan explained.

"Yeah, they only wanted to talk to us," Goten added.

"That's it? You didn't have to battle at all?" Tien questioned.

"No, not at all," Trunks replied.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and they all helped clean up the ground, since the Saiyans' departure left a pile of rubble. Afterwards, they all sat upon their blankets as one large group and told their tales of their adventures with the beautiful Princesses of the Other World. They showed off their gifts from the women, which everyone thought were really interesting.

Goten told everyone the truth, but also said that he had beaten the princess (who he said was slightly older than him) at an apple-eating contest.

Trunks really didn't lie much about his experience, but did mention Mayumi's beauty more than once.

Gohan told the truth about his time in the Olive Branch Library. He also announced that he was planning on going to college to study, instead of dedicating the rest of his life to martial arts. This made Chi-Chi glow with pride.

Vegeta had left out many details, like the Saiyans' pasts as farmers, and Tanokai's love for Jhedeta. In fact, he practically made up his story of how the Battle Mistress wanted to merely view for herself the true power of a super-saiyan, and was so impressed that she gave him a sword. Most of the group believed him, so there was no argument.

Goku told about everything except about his student. Secretly, he was planning an elaborate exit with Uub at the next World Martial Arts Tournament. With the good Buu's help, he could give everyone the shock of a lifetime with his mysterious departure to train during his match with Uub. Goku shook with anticipation. However, during the intervening time until then, he decided to spend as much time with his family as much as he could, just as Anishi asked him to do.

Each Saiyan examined his gift carefully. Goten studied his ripe, red apple. Trunks fingered the gleaming pocket watch with care. Gohan sat intrigued with his book. Vegeta ran his finger along the tip of the blade of his sword. Goku held the necklace tightly in his fist. All five of them took pride in their treasures. They had learned a lot that day, and most importantly, they each had gained a new perspective on life.

THE END

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't really know what else I could add. I want to know about my grammar, my writing skills, and how much you liked my ideas. I think I really liked describing the library the most out of all the scenes in the fanfic. The person who I had the most fun describing was Mayumi, since that's my nickname at school. All the people in this story are my friends, and Mai is my little sister. I had fun twisting their identities around, so I hope they forgive me. None of these physical appearances have anything to do with their real selves, so don't try to imagine them that way. We're all mostly blonds and light brunettes : ) Thank you for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review!


End file.
